Inkheart Meggie Dustfinger One shot
by FanFicAddicttx
Summary: A one shot of meggie and dustfinger..just drabbles


_**Inkheart one shot Meggie/Dustfinger**_

**Me: Ahhhhahahahahahaha**

**Meggie: Are you okay?**

**Me: WHAT? me? fine! just great - PEACHY EVEN!**

**Meggie: Errrr**

**Dustfinger: She's having a break down because i told her she doesnt own inkheart...**

**Meggie: Ohhh...**

Meggie sat on the log near the fire with her book that she had borrowed from Mo. It was dark and the only light she had was from the fire. It made her look like she was glowing. Dustfinger watched as she subconciuosly shivered from the cold. He twisted his hands and willed the fire to be a friend in this situation and warm the beautiful girl. The flames twisted and danced between the pair. He didnt know where these new found feelings for the young silvertounge had come from, but he was sure that he wouldnt be able to tame it like he had learned he could for so many other things, emotions included.

"You're staring" He heard her soft voice float over to him.

He focused, refusing to acknowledge his thoughts and looked at her properly. he had actually been staring as he zoned out.

"Sorry" He murmed turning his face to look into the dark forest surrounding the camp that they were in.

Meggie felt him watching her. His gaze was steady and firm. She had no mind for the book in her hands anymore as she looked up. She watched the emotions flash across his face. She wasnt used to seeing him like this. She had a sudden over whelming feeling to go comfort him as the look of pain crossed his face.

_You can't have him meggie. You're just a child._

Meggie watched him a little more as the thoughts ran through her head. Taunting her, torturing her heart, for she knew it was the truth. She decided it was best if she let him know how he was acting. When she talked to him he apologised while looking around. She really couldnt feel any worse. She sighed and looked down at the book.

"Princess?" He whsipered.

He watched her face. she looked down at her book and saw a tear flash down her cheek. He stood and walked through the flames striaght to her side.

"What's wrong?" His eyes crying for an answer that wouldnt kill him. Her pain was his pain.

"Nothing" she said turning her head away from him.

Meggie couldnt help but breathe faster at the close proximity. she turned her face away hoping he wouldnt see he blush as she wiped the lone tear away. She hadnt ment to cry but when she looked at the whole situation she couldnt help herself. She was in love with a man that like to play with fire. He was twice her age and she knew he didnt like her. She was like a daughter to him and that's what disgusted her most.

_It's ironic _She thought. _ He plays with fire, when really he is fire._

she felt his fingers grab her chin and turn it towards him. Of all the things she didnt want right now was her heart broken. She closed her eyes to block the current of emotion swimming in them to be seen.

"Meggie" He breathed as if the name was a piece of glass and if he said it to loudly or quickly she would break.

she didnt open her eyes. Being so close to her was a bad idea, to tempting. His gaurd slipped and his finger moved up and travelled over her lips. Her mouth opened a little at the contact and some where inside himself he was pleased. He looked from her lips to her eyes to see that she had been staring at him while he did this to himself. He was about to move away when she leaned into his touch. He could see the desire swimming around in her eyes.

"This is wrong" She said quietly. He had to lean in closer to hear her.

"I know" he replied looking back to her lips.

He could smell her breathe. He could feel it Flush against his face. It smelt sweeter then any fire honey he had ever tasted. She smelt of innocence.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. She was scared. It was laced in her sweet voice.

"Because i like playing with fire"

He leaned in capturing her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck taking the offer he had held for her.

_If you play with fire meggie. You will ALWAYS, get burnt..._

The End ( :


End file.
